Royal Flush!
by Garunrine
Summary: A katonaság mindig csak harcról, megoldatlan ügyekről szólna? Ezen ficin keresztül egy kis bepillantást nyerhetünk Mustang és csapata egy kedvelt időtöltésébe - és a vele járó következmények sem elhanyagolhatók! A történet egy átlagos kártyázással indul
1. A tét

**Royal Flush **

**I.** Cím: **Royal Flush**

**II.** Alcím: Kártyák bűvöletében

**III.** Korhatár: (18)+

**IV.** Beállítottság: yaoi

**V.** Kor: 1900~

**VI.** Helyszín: Central, többnyire

**VII.** Szereplők: Edward, Roy, Maes, Havoc, Breda, Alphonse, Fallmann, etc

**VIII.** Figyelmeztetés: yaoi

**IX.** Fejezetek: Megírva eddig: 3

**X.** Párosok: Roy X Edward

**XI.** Megjegyzések: Az ötetet a Devil May Cry adta. Dante, mikor kártyázik, és úgynevezett Royal Flush-al nyer.

* * *

_**I.****Fejezet - A tét**_

Nevetés, kiabálás, hangos beszéd szűrődött ki Central talán legnépszerűbb kocsmájából. Itt lazított a legtöbb katona mikor kimenő- vagy szabadidejük volt, így nem meglepő: ide leginkább katonák tértek be.

Sokuk egyenruhában-, ami mindig is tiszteletet parancsoló volt, főleg a környéken- a munkából rögtön ide tértek be, leültek barátaikkal beszélgetni és közben fogyott az alkohol is. Most, hétvége alkalmából, a szokottnál jóval többen fordultak meg, hisz másnap nem kellett korán kelni! Ez természetesen így nem lenne pontos- a Főhadiszállás hétvégén sem kongott az ürességtől, de a katonák túlnyomó része minimum továbbaludhatott, a szerencsésebbeknek egész napjuk szabad volt.

Bentebb, ahol az asztalok szélesebbek és hosszabbak voltak, inkább tetszett bárnak, mint egyszerű kocsmának. Kártya partik, biliárdozások és egyéb szórakozások színesítették a fáradt egyenruhások programjait. Egy ilyen asztalnál ült egy nagyobbacska társaság, Roy Mustang emberei kártyáztak, a tétek leginkább a szívatásokra koncentrálódtak… Minden kör elején megbeszélték, mi jár a vesztesnek, illetve a nyertesnek. Néhol dupla körök után számoltak, attól függően, hogy jön ki a lépés.

Edward Elric kezdett feszült lenni. Ujjaival idegesen dobolt az asztalon, elfelejtkezve a fapofáról, amivel elrejthette volna érzelmeit. Breda már a szeméből kiolvasta az állást, de magatartása a nyílt lapoknál is világosabban mutatta: vesztésre állt.

Egyáltalán nem akart veszíteni. Foggal-körömmel harcolt, hogy azt a szörnyűséget elkerülje, amit az aznapi mókamester, Breda agyalt ki. Az ötlet születésénél mindenki jót nevetett, mígnem rájöttek, kicsit sántít az.

- Edward, Te jössz… - szippantott jólesőn frissen meggyújtott cigarettájából a Hadnagy, mélyen letüdőzte majd hatalmas füstfelhőt teregetett maga fölé.

Nagyon is tudta, miért habozik a kistermetű alkimista: nem az ő köre volt, hogy finoman szóljunk, ahogy az egész este nem úgy sikerült neki, ahogy ő azt elgondolta. Attól a pár korty sörtől, amit megitatott vele Havoc, csak hányingere lett és hamar a fejébe szállt. Most a kijózanodás se jött a legjobbkor, tisztán érezte, ebből hatalmas beégés lesz.

- Jól van már! – csippentett egy lapot ujjai közé, jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell kifejezéssel letette. Breda csillogó tekintettel nézte. Erre számított, vagy talán egy fokkal jobbra.

- Ez jó móka lesz… - zárta a kört - a kiscica egyik jelzője még passzol is. Sőt, rajtad kívül mással aligha lehetne cicázni közülünk… - fogott bele az állás kommentárjába, lustán hátradőlve, kezét pocakján pihentetve.

Edward vörösödő fejjel hallgatta, és sejtette, a többiek nem fognak a védelmére sietni. Elég nagy szája volt még nem is olyan régen, bizonyára most boldogan vágnak vissza.

Nem tévedett…

- Valóban, a kört elvesztettem… - erőltetett nyugalmat a hangjára. Végül is, mi ez? Kártyáztak. Egy játék. A kör vesztese - Akkor most Hawkey Főhadnagynál kell megjelenik, csengettyűvel és… masnival…? – kérdezte, húzta is a száját a „csengettyű" és „masni" szavaknál. Röhejesen fog kinézni, most így kimondva gondolt csak bele, ez az est mélypontja.

- Hawkey? – mélázott el Breda, a szőke katonanő szigorú tekintete felderengett előtte az alkohol mámorán túl

- Nem. A következő kör nyertesének a cicája kell legyél! – döntött másként, kiakasztva az amúgy se nyugodt fiút.

- Nem erről volt szó! – pattant fel idegesen, Havoc nyomban visszanyomta.

- Nyugalom! Azt beszéltük meg, kiscica leszel egy hétig valakinél… de hogy kinél, azt nem beszéltük meg. Majd most Breda megmondja. Amondó vagyok, kezdj el megszelídülni, mert a végén Hawkeytól kell kérni pórázt! – biztatta kedvesen Havoc.

- Én… ilyenre… nem… emlékszem! – rémült meg a kis srác, az alkohol hatása már múlóban volt. Arra számított, Rizát mondják, a nőben pedig elég jóérzést látott, hogy tőle ne kelljen tartson. A kis asztaltársaságot elnézve viszont a félelmei is visszatértek. Bredáéktól hiába is várt volna hasonlót.

- Na, amíg kihozom az italokat, kezdj barátkozni a gondolattal. Egy teljes hétig a következő kör nyertesének dorombolsz… - hajolt felé az ítélethirdető, ahogy elindult az italokét, Falman vette át a szót.

- Kis csinos masni, csengettyű a nyakban… - kuncogott a vizualitásán, Ed biztos érdekesen fog festeni bennük.

- Ez így akkor is… csapott az asztalra, ekkor Furey kedvesen megérintette a karját.

- Nyugi, egy-kettőre elfelejtik!

- Mindig így viselkednek? – kérdezte a társaságra pillantva, Havoc épp elnyomta cigarettáját és felkönyökölt az asztalra.

- Csak azért szívatnak, mert még nem vagy beavatva! Pár alkalom, és leszállnak rólad! – vigasztalta, hiszen vele is eljátszották ugyanezt.

- Remélem is… nincs kedvem bohócot csinálni magamból, míg ők cicáznak velem… - húzta a száját, szeme megvillant, ahogy Havocra nézett.

- Nekem jó a memóriám! – vigyorodott el a szőke Hadnagy, Furey aggódva nézte Edet. Pillanatok kérdése, hogy ne ugorjon a torkának.

- Még két sör, és nem lesz gond! – erőltetett Ed is magára egy vigyort, Havoc talán lerészegedik az est végére. Ő épp most kezdett kijózanodni.

- Jó ötlet, Brenda már jön is az italokkal! – bökött az érkezők felé.

Ed követte a tekintetével, és az adott irányba fordult. Breda már le is tette eléjük a poharakat, ő pedig reflexből lepasszolta sajátját a szőke férfinak. Aztán jobban szemügyre vette az újonnan érkezetteket és már nagyon bánta… az estét is, illetve az itala továbbadását…

- Halihó fiúk! Beszállhatunk mi is? – köszöntötte a társaságot nagy kedvvel Maes, oldalán Roy Mustang, mint sápadt kísértet… Szeme csillogása már nagyon is élő emberét mutatta, Edben megerősítve a gyanút, az est fénypontja – illetve számára holtpontja még csak most jött el.

- Milyen szépen összejöttünk! – jegyezte meg Roy a társaságon végighordozva pillantását.

Ed rosszkedvűen nézett el más irányba, alkohollal a vérében túl élénk volt a fantáziája és az felettesét meglátva bizonyos tiltott dolgok ugrottak be… Nem örült volna, ha elárulja magát, inkább csendben maradt.

- Üljetek csak le, épp új kör jön! – invitálta a katonákat Furey, akik rögtön kaptak is a lehetőségen.

- Miben játszunk? Húzta maga elé a paklit Maes és gyakorlott mozdulatokkal megkeverte.

- A nyertest befizetjük egy cicára… - csuklott fel Havoc vidáman, felélénkítve az eddig idegesen szemlélődő Edet.

- Nagyon vicces… - morgott csendesen, mire Breda is rögtön felnevetett.

- Jól hangzik! – kapta fel a fejét Roy mit sem sejtve. – Maes, ha nyersz, passzolsz a legjobb barátodnak!

- Majd még meggondolom, Láng alkimista Barátom! – csóválta a fejét cimborája, húzva kicsit Royt, közben leosztott.

- Ugyan! Házas ember vagy! Én viszont nem, gondolhatnám rám is! – piszkált vissza, a többiek jól mulattak rajtuk.

Mindenki nagyon is jól tudta, ha Maes nyerne, tényleg passzolna, csak még bosszantja barátját.

Ed ugyanekkor falfehérre sápadt. A vészharang már rég megszólalt az agyában: lépjen le, míg lehet… a zsigereiben érezte, ez az este számára csak veszteséggel zárulhat.

Nem is igen figyelt a játékra, agyában minduntalan ugyanazok a gondolatok kergették egymást. A kör nyertesének macska-módra kell majd hízelegjen, okot adva a srácoknak további gúnyolódásra.

- Nos Edward, milyen lapjaid vannak? – pillantott – Breda az ifjúra, nagyot kortyolva a söréből.

- Edward, - kapta fel a fejét Mustang, látványosan körbenézve a társaságon, tekintetével kétszer is elsiklott a fiú felett…

- Acélkám! – nézett rá végül vigyorogva, mintha ezer éve nem látta volna. – Hát te is itt vagy? – képedt még el mellé, tökélyre fejlesztve ezzel Edward felbosszantását.

- Mily meglepő, igaz? – fújt rá Ed válaszként, csalódást okozva ezzel az ezredesnek. Minimum egy idegesen felpattanó, az asztalon keresztül rávetődő akcióra számított…

Ednek legkisebb problémája is nagyobb volt most felettese újabb szemétkedésénél, ilyen volt például az ismét rosszra fordult lapjárása és a rá váró cicázás… már előre hallotta a srácokat, ahogy cicc-ciccegnek neki.

- Igen, meglep… neked nem az ágyban kéne lenni ilyenkor? – folytatta Roy, fel nem adva egy olyan remek lehetőséget, mint a mostani. Nyilvánosan felbosszantani a kis alkimistát, hogy pukkancs módjára duzzogjon utána? Na, ez volt az, amit Roy bűnnek érzett volna, ha kihagy…

- És magának? A kimerítő munka után biztos nagyon el van fáradva – nyomta meg a munka szót, utalva az Ezredes néhai lustaságára. Mindezt kedves, csevegő hangnemben….

- Talán kezdjünk! – vetett véget a vitának Maes, és nyitott…


	2. Royal Flush!

**2. fejezet: Royal Flush!**

- Royal Flush! – terítette ki Roy Mustang jókedvűen a lapjait, arcán levakarhatatlannak tűnő, óriási vigyor telepedett meg.

Breda ciccegve csapta ki lapjait, főnöke szépen játszott, megnyerve az est főnyereményét…

Havoccal egyszerre néztek az asztal egy pontja felé, ahol egy kiütött, leendő kiscicát kerestek tekintetükkel. Edward így a döntő végére rendesen elázott, kellemes bódultságba süllyedt, mit sem érzékelve az őt vizslató katonák pillantásából.

A körből ugyan nem elsőnek esett ki, de aznap ez már mit sem számított, felettese nyert, ő pedig vesztett.

Tudta, hogy nem lesz jó ötlet Bredáékkal tartani, a fiúk már összeszoktak és állandó vendégek a hétvégi mulatozásokon.

Tudta, hogy nincs formában, és veszíteni fog.

És persze azt is jól tudta, hogy nem bírja az alkoholt..

Esélye a nullával randevúzott, mégis belement egy őrült játszmába, amúgy sem elhanyagolható stílusával, a szokott agresszív fellépésével… Erre rögtön haraptak a tapasztalt katonák és rendesen szívatták is, remekül mulatva szerencsétlen fiatalon, akinek hamar elment a nagy hangja és magabiztos megjelenése.

- Nahát, Ezredes Úr, úgy tűnik, szerencséje van… - szólalt meg elismerően Breda, arcán még józan mosoly., nem úgy, mint Havocnak.

- Cicaidomítás… egyeseknek vad éjszakája lesz… - motyogta Edre nézve, a szöszi épp lehajtott fejjel morgott valamit.

- Pusztán szerencse nem elég… - csáválta meg a fejét Mustang és nyertes lapjait középre tolta a többihez. – Bontsunk asztalt…?

Havoc mellől apró csattanás hallatszott. A kis szőke alkimista lecsapta poharát, kilöttyintve a pohara tartalmát az asztalra, de fröccsent az ölébe és kezére is.

Nehézkesen felállt, támaszkodva az asztallapra, és mielőtt bárki nyikkanni is tudott volna, már késő volt.

- Én… Nem… nem akarok a cicája lenni! – mutatott a döbbent felettesére, aki még nem látta Edwardot ilyen állapotban. Havocékra pillantott, akik gyorsan újra Edet kezdték nézni. Arcukon sunyi mosoly terült szét, kivéve Fureyt, ő nagyon is sajnálta és együtt érzett Eddel.

- És semmi… de semmi kedvem neki… dorombolni! – hadonászott teljes beleéléssel, hangja el-elcsuklott.

Roy kérdőn pillantott Maesre, mi ez az egész, de agya ekkor lázasan dolgozni kezdett, és egy apró, de annál veszélyesebb gondolat furakodott be: Edward dorombol… és neki?

Maes elvigyorodott, annak ellenére, ő is szánta szerencsétlen fiatalt, de hát akinek nagy a szája, az viselje a következményeket… azt már rögtön észrevette, miért szálltak rá a fiúk, nem volt nehéz dolga.

- Bár én nem voltam itt az elejétől, ahogy te sem, de gyanítom, Havocék tréfás kedvükben voltak! – nevetett, leginkább, mert Ed után Royra nézett, aki kerekre tágult szemekkel nézett hol Bredáékra, hol Edwardra…

- Miért? Mi csak szaván fogtuk a kölyköt, bár arra nem számítottunk, hogy pont az Ezredes Úr nyeri el egy bő hétre… - vigyorgott Havoc a legártatlanabb és bárgyúba kifejezéssel egybekötve.

- És azt kifelejtettétek, hogy egy kis kandúr az illető… - kuncogott még Maes, Edward szóhoz se jutott, ajkai formázták ugyan a szavakat, de a hangot nem találta…

- Nem baj… így is jó! – mondta lassan a férfi, kissé álmodozó arccal mérve végig alkalmazottját – cicáját. Hosszan figyelte, ahogy hadonászik, idegesen szuszog és olyan, mint egy kitörni készülő vulkán, amit még jól meg is borsóztak… Félelmetes volt, de ugyanakkor izgalmas is. Agyába vissza pofátlankodott előző gondolt néhány újabbal… Ed dorombol… az az alkoholfolt a ruháján, a vad tekintet…

- Hazaviszed? – nézett rá metsző tekintettel Maes. Ed alig múlt 16… - Roy!

- Nem, majd itt hagyom csak úgy! Fiúk, még egy kör vagy inkább bontsunk végre asztalt? – tért ki az ezredes, mindenki érdeklődve figyelte. Könnyen el tudták képzelni, hogy rárepül a fiatalra, de élőben egészen másként hatott.

- Edward, mi legyen a következő kör tétje? – kevert újra Maes, bár nem hitte, a fiú nagyon felfogta volna, mi történik körülötte.

- Nem… én nem vagyok… nem vagyok cica…. – csuklott fel és haragosan meredt az alezredesre.

- El hisszük Edo! Akkor Roy, mond Te… ha már nyerted a kört…

- Újat osztasz? – csodálkozott el, de azért körbenézett, mi jót találjon ki. Bredáék se tűntek annyira részegnek, hogy egy vagy két kör még ne mehessen le…

- Jól van. Ott van az a billiárdasztal… - mutatott a zöld filccel borított darabra. – Egy kis ének… tánc… persze egy szál alsóban. A nyertesnek pedig állom a további, ma esti italozását.

- Nem rossz… - keresett elő egy újabb szál cigit a szőke hadnagy és a szája sarkába tolta.

- Benne vagyok… - mormogott Breda épp a lapjait nézegetve. Egész tűrhető leosztást kapott.

Roy fél szemmel figyelte csak a játékot, sokkal érdekesebb volt leendő macskája.

Edward alig-alig figyelt a játékra, sőt, egy idő után az asztalra támasztott állal, bájos tudatlanságba burkolózva motyogott. Havoc nem figyelt egy alkalommal és újabb cigarettára gyújtva véletlen az épp nagyot sóhajtó pöttöm alkimistára fújta a füstöt.

Az érintett prüszkölve, erősen méltatlankodva fogadta, gyilkos tekintetet vetett a hadnagyra.

- Ne haragudj kincsem, nem figyeltem… - veregette vállon, jobban felbosszantva a srácot.

- Kicsim..?

A többiek lemondóan sóhajtottak…

* * *

Mire lement a kör – Havoc nyert, ami állapotából ítélve csodának számított - Ed még inkább elbágyadt. Füstszagúan, kimerülve támasztotta arcát az asztalon, néha kedvesen bazsalygott mindenkire.

Breda mutatványával zárult az este, Ed közben észrevétlenül leitta Havoc sörét, erősen megszomjazva a hosszú játszma után. Már nem nézte, mi az, csak iható legyen.

- Roy… mégis mit tervezel? – bökte meg Maes a karját és érdeklődött halkan, míg a kocsma a kissé duci férfit nézte, micsoda páratlan mozdulatokkal lejt a billiárdasztal közepén. Ő inkább Edre vetett aggódó pillantásokat, aki homályos tekintettel nézett szét, hova lett Havoc és Breda.

Breda előadása végét ekkor kitörő taps fogadta, elterelve a fekete hajú férfi figyelmét.

- Roy!

- Ne aggódj, Maes. Vigyázni fogok rá. – nyugtatta meg barátját az ezredes.

- Csak kérdés, milyen értelemben… - halkította le a hangját az idősebb katona.

- Felesleges túlreagálnod, nem esik bántódása. Végig fogja aludni az estét majd reggel kialvatlanul, erős fejfájással ébred és átrendezi a lakásom, ki itatta le…

- És ugye az alkoholtól fog aludni és fáradtan ébredni…? – fogta még Roy karját és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Roy állta a pillantását és elvigyorodott.

- Hát persze… Miért, mire gondoltál?

- Egész véletlenül a legjobb barátom vagy és ismerlek már jól. Nem örülnék, ha reggel megsimogatna az automaillel, mert az éjjel történtek reggel más színben fognak feltűnni előtte… - sóhajtott és lépett a szőke mellé.

- Gyere, segítsd ki… én felhívom Alt, hogy ne aggódjon érte… tudni fogja, hogy nálad alszik, csak óvatosan. – simogatta meg Ed fejét, aki nyűgösen kapott utána, hogy ne borzolják össze a tincseit.

Roy elkapta a csapkodó ezeket és felkarolta. A kis szöszi rögtön kapaszkodni kezdett, mintha attól félne, elesik, amint nem csimpaszkodik a férfiba. Roy meg volt elégedve a helyzettel, nem is tagadhatta volna.

Intett az örömmámorban úszó Bredáék felé, és irányba tolta Edet.

- Gyere Edward, hazamegyünk! – tolta kifelé, de az botladozva lépegetett csak előre. Átkarolta a derekát, így már biztosan tartva. Meglepő módon tiltakozás helyett beletörődés fogadta mozdulatát, Ed csendesen követte.

* * *

A házig így karolva egymást jutottak el, a szöszke néha megbotlott, erősen belekapaszkodva ilyenkor Roy ruhájába, néha majd letépve róla. Az épület előtt hirtelen megtorpant, nézelődött egy kicsit, majd felnézett kísérőjére.

- Ez nem a szállásom. – állapította meg, hangja mégis bizonytalanul csengett. Roy jól tudta részeggel veszekedni nem lehet, és amúgy sincs értelme, hát ráhagyta.

- Valóban nem, de most ez lesz! – tolta maga el, amint beléptek, húzta is be az ajtót.

Feltámogatta a lépcsőházban, be a nappaliba, lenyomva a kanapéra. Ed esetlenül huppant a kényelmes bútordarabra, arany-szín szemeiben zavartság tükröződött.

Roy gyorsan a konyhába ment egy pohár vízért és nyomta az Acél kezébe.

- Józanodj. Én most lefürdök, az bőven elég idő arra, hogy kicsit magadhoz térj… - tette tenyerét a fiú fejére mire Ed egyik kezével elengedte a poharat és Roy keze után kapott.

- Vadmacska… - fejtette le csuklójáról a görbülő ujjacskákat és ment végre fürödni. Az ajtóból még visszanézett, Ed két keze közt tartotta a poharat és vadul kortyolgatni kezdte. Halvány mosoly suhant át az arcán, így annyira elesett volt, hogy még hozzáérni is bűn lenne…

Hosszan zuhanyozott, kiáztatva hajából, bőréből a dohány kellemetlen bűzét. Illatosan, tejesen felfrissülve, egy szál törülközővel a derekán, másikkal a haját dörgölve lépett ki, hogy a hálóba menjen felöltözni…

Ed már nagyon unatkozott kint, még erősen dolgozott benne az alkohol, a csend viszont irritálta. Fel volt pörögve, és a férfi megjelenése máris izgalmas történésnek bizonyult.

Az alkoholtól felbátorodva és józan eszét hátrahagyva mérte végig, érdeklődve figyelve, milyen szép teste van…. –Ha józan lett volna, biztosan nem bámulja meg ilyen nyíltam, de itt erről szó sem lehetett.

Mustang először döbbenten nézett vissza, Edtől csak gyilkos pillantásokat szokott kapni, erre most a lehető leghevesebb érdeklődést vélte felfedezni…

Az alkohol sokkal bátrabbá teszi az embert… Elvigyorodott, Maes intő szavait villámgyorsan leblokkolta agyában…

Lassan Edo elé sétált, megállt jó egy méterre, kaját kicsit széttárva körbefordult. Ő maga se tudta miért csinálja. Ed kiskorú, ráadásul beosztottja.

Acél furcsán csillogó tekintettel bámulta, úgy, ahogy a férfi még nem látta…

Elé lépett, egészen közel…


	3. Mámoros éjszaka

3. **Mámoros éjszaka**

Ed egy vad pillantást vetett rá és hevesen felugrott a kanapéról, lépései ingatagok, tekintete szeszélyes volt… Mustang majdnem elhátrált, nehogy a fiú a nagy lendülettől feldöntse, de ez nem következett be.

Acél kissé oldalra fordított fejjel állt előtte, tenyerét a hófehér mellkasra helyezte, majd aprót mozdított kezén, mintha csak azt vizsgálná, tényleg a felettesét érinti-e, vagy csak álom mindez…?

Felnézett, tekintete zavaros volt, mozdulatai megdermedtek.

Roy csak annyit fogott fel, hogy a fiú próbált felé közeledni, felnyomva a pulzusát jócskán, szívét a torkában érezte dobogni. Maes még óvva intette, még véletlenül se kezdjen ki vele, hisz Ed ártatlan és halálra rémülne, ha bármit tenne…

Már éppen bele élte volna magát egy izgalmas éjszaka gondolatába, mikor az idilli pillanatot megszakította Ed ásítása… Roy még időben kapta el, hogy ne essen el és aludjon a padlón… A nem várt mozdulatban a hófehér, amúgy se sokat takaró törülköző a szőnyegre hullott.

A férfi, karjaiban tartva a félájult szöszit, nem is tudta, mit kezdjen most vele. Persze ötlete lett volna, egymást kergették a vadabbnál vadabb álmodozások, mire nem lehetne ezt az éjjelt kettesben eltölteni Edwarddal… csak épp a srác ki van ütve…

Fél karral tartotta Edet, másikkal összeszedte a törülközőt és nagyjából visszavarázsolta magára.

- Acélkám, legalább kicsit tartanád meg magad… - morogta, válaszra se számítva, ezért nem csoda, hogy meglepődött, mikor Ed a karjába kapaszkodott és összefüggéstelenül motyogni kezdett automailről és vonatokról, illetve valamit Jean italáról, amit a férfi ígért neki.

Ed erősen szorította felettese karját, viaskodva saját, kontrollálatlan testével. Néhány keresetlen mozdulat után a felé nyújtott kéz helyett nagy lendülettel fogott rá a törülközőre, a frászt hozva Mustangra, hova markolt, de csak letépte a frottíranyagot. Mustang fél kézzel az ágyékához szorította a szökésben lévő darabot, fél kézzel a szöszit fogta inkább, mielőtt kárt tesz valamelyikükben.

- Na, cicám… szedd össze magad! – somolygott a férfi az első frászon túllépve, még élvezte is a helyzetet.

Ed már kevésbé, nem bírt megállni normálisan a két lábán, bár próbálkozott kitartóan. A fekete hajú türelmesen várt, míg elengedhette egy pillanatra, hogy megigazítsa törülközőjét.

Ed érdeklődve nézte, szeme is majd kiesett a helyéről.

- Netán fürödni akarsz? – kapta el a pillantását Roy, most, hogy lemosta magáról a kocsma bűzét, egye inkább zavarta Edwardon.

A srác nem válaszolt, csak kábán bámulta az előtte állót.

Roy sóhajtott és mit volt mit tenni? Ed képtelen bármi bonyolultabb mozdulatra, ami meghaladta a lélegzés fogalmát.

Segítőkészen kibontotta a fekete felsőt, amit rögtön a trikó követett. Ed mindezt szó nélkül tűre, leszámítva néhány apróbb nyögést… Kérdőn nézett rá, mi válthatja ki ezt Edből… Tekintete megakadt az izmos felsőtesten, a szaporán fel-lejáró mellkason… Jobb kezének ujjival gyengéden végigsimított a feszes hasfalon, még egy, az előbbieknél hangosabb nyögést kiváltva. Szája sarka mosolyra húzódott, ujjai már az övnél babráltak. Vakon oldotta ki az övet, hisz pillantása a fiatal, rózsás árnyalatú arcon időzött. A nadrág gombja után a zipzárt is hamar megtalálta, és ujjait két oldalt a naciba bújtatva lejjebb húzta…

Tekintete érdeklődve lentebb siklott, ahogy a combjánál is csak a meztelen bőrét érezte, nem a várt szövetet…

Eden nem volt alsó.

Roy döbbenten dermedt meg a mozdulat közben, felkészülve Ed kitörésére, mégis ezt hogy merészeli? Semmi ilyen nem történt, a meglepetésében elengedett nadrág a bokájáig esett. Nyelt egyet és letérdelt, szándéka szerint visszarángatni a nadrágot.

Szó szerint.

A gond ott kezdődött, hogy a bőrnadrág több tulajdonsága is előjött, mint a szűkössége és tapadása. Ed se segített rajta, miután Mustang felfelé cibálta a nadrágot, kisebb terpeszbe húzta lábait a biztos megtámasztás kedvéért, kezeivel a férfi vállába kapaszkodott.

Roy figyelmét nem tudta elkerülni, milyen nyögésekkel reagál a fiú az ágyékánál matatásnál, keze megcsúszott és érintette Ed férfiasságát, ami addigra félárbocra ereszkedett…

Maes csak annyit akart kérdezni, boldogul-e a bódult ifjúval, tudta, mennyire kényes barátja a tisztaságra, Ed viszont elég rosszul nézett ki még a kocsmában, mintha a hányinger kerülgette volna…

Csak fél percre ugrott fel… Csak épp a legjobbkor…

- Kélek mond, hogy én értem félre… - szólalt meg az alezredes a nappali ajtajában. Roy a szőke kis alkimista előtt térdel egy törülközővel mindössze a derekán, míg a fiú jóformán egy szál semmi se volt, felettese kezeit leszámítva…

- Te érted félre! – vágta rá rögtön a férfi, megcáfolásként Ed a fejét hátravetve nyögött fel az előbbiénél is hangosabban. – Én… csak húzogatom… - nyögte zavartan, szavait már meg is bánta, amint elhagyták ajkait.

- Húzogatod…? Azt látom… és hallom is, mennyire értékeli ifjú alkimistánk…

- A nadrágját… - sziszegte a férfi, az ágyékig rángatott bőrnadrág időközben újra leesett. Se Ed, se Roy nem figyelte…

Maes elmosolyodott és fejét megcsóválva távozni készült.

- Az ifjabbik Elricet a biztonság kedvéért én is felhívtam. Megnyugtattam, hogy jó kezekben van és lám, igazam lett… jó éjszakát! – intett még és hazaindult.

Ismerte már barátját, nem is Roy lett volna, ha nem él a lehetőséggel. Megtiltani nem lehetne neki, van annyira felnőtt, hogy tudja, mit tesz és felelősséggel tartozik.

Roy, az alezredes távozása után hosszan nézte a szöszi arcát. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem józan, de a lehetőség…. Sóhajtott és a maradék ruhákból kibújtatta, minél hamarabb túl kart lenni a fürdőn…

A zuhanyzóba terelte és tusfürdőt, sampont nyomott a kezébe. A szőke bágyadtan szemlélte a kezébe adott dolgokat, míg a zuhanyt meg nem engedte neki…

Prüszkölve, mérgesen szitkozódott, de Roy addigra kiiszkolt, mégse maradhat leskelődni, amikor kezd magához térni… A törölközőn kívül tiszta fehérneműt is hagyott a fürdőben, legyen mit felvegyen. Még egy ilyen jelenet, mint a nappaliban – vagy csak hasonló – s biztos nem tudja magát visszafogni.

Összeszedte a ruhákat, letette a hálóban a székre, de előtte a nadrágot magához mérte.

- Jó ég, hogy ez milyen kicsi… 11 évesen hordtam ekkora méretet… - nézegette magát szemöldök ráncolva a tükörben, a ruhát maga előtt tartva. Ő se volt egy nagytermetű férfi, de Edhez képest ez az érzés enyhült.

Kényelmesen egy alsót keresett magának, egy olyat, ami a legjobban állt neki… Hiába, a nagy Roy Mustang vérében volt a csábítás, netalán Edet is ellehet az éjszaka folyamán, ha kijózanodik…

Acél fél órát váratott magára, mikor is nyúzott arccal, haját esetlenül törölgetve beporoszkált a szobába. A kölcsönbe kapott alsó remekül állt rajta, ezt Roy egyből megállapította. Arca hűen tükrözte, a fürdő nem segített neki rendesen magához térni, de legalább illatos lett, nem dohánytól bűzlő, mint előtte.

Roy megpaskolta maga mellett az ágyat, van még mellette hely. Acél örömmel zuttyant le mellé, úgy, ahogy volt, törülközővel a fején. Nedves haja kissé kócosan, szanaszét terült el körülötte, nedves foltot hagyva az ágyneműn. Láng gyengéden törölgetni kezdte, még a végén megfázna… Lehet, nem fog semmi történni, de ő már ezzel is elégedett lehetett.

Ed lassan a hátára feküdt, kezét a halántékához húzta. Szeme csukva volt és hatalmasat sóhajtott.

- Acél…? – szólította Mustang halkan. – Acélkám… miért kellett annyit igyál, mint egy ló…? – cirógatta meg az arcát, Ed nyöszörgött valamit és a kezéhez simult.

Roy megnyalta a szája szélét.

Ezt nem szabadna. Még mindig a beosztottja, szigorúan munkaviszony lehet köztük, vagy esetleg barátság. De a fiúnak jólesik minden érintése, hisz apó sóhajok hagyják el ajkait, valahányszor megérinti… mint ahogy most is…

Ujjai már Ed nyakánál jártak, fokozatosan haladva lejjebb, végighúzta a mellkason, le a köldökéig.

Az Acél Alkimista, Edward Elric, kéjesen nyögdécselt az idősebb katona simogatásától…

Az automailnél kíváncsian érintette a fém és emberi bőr kapcsolódását, rátalálva Ed egyik gyenge pontjára. A szőke felnyüsszentett a vékony bőr izgatásától, ujjai a lepedőbe markoltak. Mustang agyán utoljára futott át a kétség, mit szabad és mit nem, meddig mehet el és hol a határ?

A forró test fölé hajolt, nyelve hegye puhán siklott végig a sima, izmos mellkason, le a köldökéig. Cuppanós csókot adott a kis mélyedésbe, majd siklott is tovább, meg sem állva a vékony bőrig az autmailnél. Érzékien nyalta meg az érzékeny részt, egyik kezét lentebb csúsztatta az ágyékig…

Egy fém és egy emberi kar fonta körül a nyakát, néha beletúrt a fekete, selymes tincsek közé, megmarkolta a férfi vállát…

Láng felbátorodva a forró viszonzástól, egészen ráhajolt a vágytól remegő fiúra, testük szorosan simult egymáshoz.


	4. Miért pont a felettes ágyában?

4. **fejezet – Miért pont a felettes ágyában?**

Mustang, fejét a zuhany falának támasztva állt és magában szitkozódott…

Ágyéka fájdalmasan tiltakozott a hűvös gyötrés ellen, testét rázta a hideg lassan, de gondolatai továbbra is vadul cikáztak agyában.

Az nem lehet, hogy ennyire elveszti a fejét, teljesen józan volt, és mégis, rámászott fiatal beosztottjára, aki még majdnem gyerek… Lemondóan nyögött fel, ha erre, vagy csak a töredékére is emlékezni fog Edward, őt minimum felfüggesztik az állásból. Akár, komolyabb eljárás is indulhat ellene, és senkit se fogja érdekelni, tiltakozott-e vagy sem a fiú. Nem volt magánál, ő viszont igen, felelősségteljes, magas rangú férfiként is majdnem megtette. De… csak majdnem.

Újabb nyögés, keze lassan mozdult a csaphoz, teste remegését figyelmen kívül hagyva fordított még egyet a kék jelzésűn. Minden kis vízcsepp egy-egy apró tűszúrás volt reszkető bőrén. Fejét hátrahajtotta, arcát is hagy érje a frissítő – vagy inkább dermesztő vízsugár.

Edward ugyanolyan kitekert, magatehetetlen pózba feküdve ébredt, ahogy Mustang hagyta. Ugyan felettese próbát tett kényelmesebb helyzetbe hajlítgatni, de a nyöszörgés, majd hangosabb nyögés elvette a kedvét további kísérleteitől.

Ahogy egy jó másnaposhoz illik, elviselhetetlen fejfájással és hányingerrel ébredt, perceket vett igénybe a legkisebb mozdulat vagy agyának fogaskerekeinek beindítása is. Mikor az első nagyobb akadályt leküzdötte, jöhetett a következő…

Ugyan felült az ágyon, és ki tudta nyitni a szemét anélkül, hogy a szúró, égető érzés a halántékába nyilalljon, de fogalma sem volt, hol van. Értetlenkedve fedezte fel ruhái hiányát is, már a pánik határára került, de az alsó legalább megvolt. Ettől függetlenül reménytelen rossz kedvel vágott neki a felkelésnek – egyszerűen leszédült az ágyról – és keresgélte öltözéke hiányzó darabjait. Sikertelenül, a szobába nem volt még egy zoknija se, jobb híján a közeli szekrényben keresgélt. Nyűgös és hisztis volt, kedélyállapotán semmit sem dobott a bútor tartalma: a legkisebbnek ítélt póló is inkább illett hálóingnek, a rövidnadrág bőven a térde alá ért…

Mogorván slattyogott ki a szobából, várva a találkozást házigazdájával.

* * *

Mustang a nappaliban üldögélt az aznapi második kávéjával és a hétvégi újsággal. A kicsörtető fiúra épp érdeklődve nézett fel, ilyenre számított vele kapcsolatban: szanaszét álló kócos hajra, semmit se értő arckifejezésre és végtelen hisztire.

- Maga…? –ismerte fel kedvenc felettesét a szöszi.

- Neked is szép reggelt, Acél. – tért vissza látszólag újsága olvasásához. Tetszett neki a fiúból áradó gőg és a dacos arcot meglátva engedett magának egy apró mosolyt. Szerette volna megtörni a fiúnak ezt az álcáját, de alkohol nélkül.

- Szép? Miről beszél, majd széthasad a fejem, és idegen ágyba ébredtem! – zúdította első panaszait a férfira, de Mustang fapofával hagyta tombolni. Addig is fárad, és még könnyebb dolga lesz vele. Vagy nem…

- Különben is, hogy kerültem pont magához? – fejezte be problémái felvázolását, a Láng Alkimista viszont nem figyelt egy ideje rá. Újra és újra olyan irányba terelődött a figyelme, hogy a fiú éjszaka hogyan nyögdécselt, teste miként feszült meg alatta, bőre hogyan remegett érintéseitől… - Figyel rám egyáltalán? – morrant fel a türelme végére érve Ed, lábával idegesen dobbantott. Fogalma sincs, mibe keveredett megint, erre Láng még rá se hederít.

- Ó, hát persze! Figyeltem, de nem értem a problémádat. – tette az ártatlant, mellé még az újságban is lapozott egyet azzal a szándékkal, hogy továbbolvassa – no meg a másikat felbosszantsa, amennyire csak lehet.

- Mit nem ért? – esett ki a lendületből a fiatalabb, túl fáradt és túl zaklatott volt ehhez.

- A problémádat Acélkám. Tán rosszul aludtál?

- Igen, képzelje! Jobban mondva, fogalmam sincs, homályos emlékeim vannak az elmúlt napról… - fordította el a fejét és tarkóját vakargatta. Néhány kép bevillant, igyekezett nem venni róluk tudomást. Pont, ahogy Mustang is hasonlókkal küszködött.

- Jobb is. – mondta végül, komolyan is gondolva, mert ha emlékezne olyan kis apróságokra, mint a köldöke alatti régió felfedezése, nyílván rövid úton kerülne a pokol mélyére. Sőt, oda is követné miniatűr beosztottjának haragja és kergetné végig a legmélyebb bugyor alján is, a világ végéig. Fiatal és jóképű még a halálhoz…

- Mit mondott? – emelte újra Mustangra tekintetét a kis termetű alkimista, továbbra is úgy állva a nappaliban, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség. Egy alul öltözött fajta, fedezte fel az újabb érdekes látványosságot az idősebb.

- Csak azt, hogy annyit ittál, ami egy nagyobb termetű igáslovat is kiütne, nem még egy olyan kis pöttömkét, mint amilyen te vagy!

- Nem vagyok… én… hagyjon már engem, legalább ilyen helyzetben! Fáradt vagyok, fáj a fejem és elegem van magából! Ha megtudom, hogy élt a helyzettel, én…

- A helyzettel? Mire gondolsz pontosan? – hajolt előrébb Mustang, fürkészőn figyelve Edet, mennyire emlékszik az elmúlt éjjelből. Igencsak érdekelte, talán még túl is élheti tettét.

- Pontosan? – akadt meg végképp Edward a kezdeti lendületben, arcára zavart pírt varázsolt pár keresetlenül bevillanó kép. Elkapta a pillantását majd ugyanolyan hevesen újra felettese szemébe nézett. – Nem fontos, de az igen, hogy valamit elfelejtettem… - De mit is felejtett el?

- Nem vagyok a naptárad, de vonat megy holnap is… - vigyorodott el a férfi, megadva a kegyelemdöfést.

Ed épp a tarkóját simítgatta mikor megállt a mozdulat közben. Hosszan állt szótlanul, míg összeállt a kép. A vonat reggel fut ki az állomásról, a jegyek Alnál… Már rég nem reggel volt, sőt! A testvére se tudja, hogy hol van…

- Mennyi az idő? – kérdezte idegesen, amiből semmi se ragadt át felettesére, hisz visszadőlt a kényelmes kanapén, azzal a feltett szándékkal, végre kiolvassa újságját.

- Dél már elmúlt, úgy két-három órával. – rázott egyet az újságon, felbosszantva az idősebb Elricet. A fiú továbbra is őt nézte, kitartóan, de a dühe erősebb volt és csípőre tett kézzel csattant fel.

- Ne legyen már ennyire nyugodt, mikor éppen lekéstem a vonatomat és testvérem is biztos aggódik, hova tűntem!

- Alphonse telefonon már értesítve lett, hogy az éjszakát kénytelen vagy felügyelet mellett tölteni. Mellesleg, mintha érkezésedkor valami anyagi problémákat emlegettél volna… - hagyta nyitva a mondatot, átlapozva Edward problémáin.

Ed értette a célzást és már kezdett lemondani erről. Centralba csak azért jött vissza, hogy jelezze, él még, és persze jóformán semmi pénzük se maradt. Jó úton jártak Allal, de az anyagiak problémákat vetettek fel.

- Nos, a kutatásokra kapott összeg elfogyott. Ahhoz, hogy folytathassam, amit elkezdtem, kéne további támogatás….

- A Führer biztos szívesen támogat, majd beszélsz vele hétfőn. – vont vállat a fekete hajú, hagy fusson Ed még pár kört…

A fiú arca megrándult, összevont szemöldökkel figyelte Mustang vonásait. Eddig mindig segített neki, most miért akadékoskodik? Bár igaz, többször utólagosan kapta meg a fizetendő összegről szóló tájékoztatást a férfi, még sosem utasította el. Pont most nem hagyhatja, mikor annyira közel kerültek céljaikhoz…

- Nem várhatok addig… Minél hamarabb indulunk kell, de nincs meg a fedezet rá…

- Mihez kerültetek közel? A kőhöz? Évek óta azzal hitegetsz, hogy előrébb vagy, de eredményeket aligha mutattál fel!

A kis termetű alkimista nyelt egyet, szédült és az elutasítás is szíven ütötte. Saját erejéből harcolt, mindent megpróbált, és a célnál elbukik…

Mustang figyelte, hogyan változik meg a fiú arca. Nem akarta tőle elvenni a lehetőséget, sem az álmait. Hisz szinte még gyerek, és álmok nélkül az ember élete semmitmondó, üres. Ezt a világot nincs joga lerombolni.

- Ám legyen! – sóhajtott és összehajtotta a hétvégi napilapot. Elegáns mozdulattal az asztalra helyezte, tekintetét végigfuttatta jobb színben is látott alkalmazottján. – Ha végeztél, felkeresel és részletesen beszámolsz az eredményekről. Maradsz továbbra is az én csapatomban, remélem, felmutatsz már valamit! A Youswelli bánya sorsát egész jól elrendezted, a bizalmamat élvezed… ne játszd el! – kelt fel és a konyha felé még megállt a csodálkozó szöszi mellett. – Most pedig szedd rendbe magad.

Edward hosszan nézett a férfi után. Örült, hogy sikerült a támogatást újra megszereznie, de valami nem hagyta nyugton. Folyton rátört egy ismeretlen érzés és néhány emlékkép. Bárcsak el tudná őket helyezni, álmodta, képzelte-e őket, vagy egészen másról van szó…

Megrázta a fejét, amitől éles fájdalom hasított belé. Azt egy életre megtanulta, az alkohol szörnyen visszaköszön még másnap is.

Ritka alkalmak egyike, hogy szót fogad a Láng Alkimistának, de ez most pontosan ilyen volt. Rendbe szedte magát és halkan távozott a lakásból… Az ajtónál még gondolt arra, talán illene szólnia, vagy egy köszönömöt elmondani, mégsem lépett vissza. Az utcán haladva is hátrapillantott, mintha azt várná, a férfi jöjjön utána. Szigorúan magára parancsolt, hogy ez csupán az a kis hála-féle, amit most érez, nem más.

* * *

~*~

Roy kilépett a konyhából, hogy szóljon átmeneti lakótársának, jöhet enni. A nappaliból a hálóba ment, majd benézett a fürdőbe, ki a folyosóra, majd az utcára. Tudta, hogy Ed nem a méreteivel emelkedik ki a környezetéből, de azért így eltűnni…?

- Roy, drága barátom! – köszönt rá messziről Maes. Épp felé tartott és jókedvűnek tűnt, ez már ilyen távolságból is jól látszott.

- Maes, te itt? – várta be a férfit, de tekintete továbbra is az utcát fürkészte.

- Igen, és Glacier csomagolt egy kis ebédet, de nekem úgy tűnik, a kiscica elszökött…

- Remek meglátás… - bólintott a fiatalabb katona, arcáról Maes csalódottságot olvasott le.

- Kénytelen leszel velem ebédelni akkor! – karolta át Mustang vállát és szeretőn betessékelte a lakásba.

Roy hagyta, titkon örült barátja felbukkanásának. Jó lett volna legalább ezt a napot nem egyedül eltöltenie, számított Edward társaságára és lám, felültette!

Maes legombolta kabátját és a fogasra akasztotta. A lakásban, mint mindig, kellemes illat érződött, a konyha felől pedig egyszerű rántotta hívogatta. Belépett és az asztalra tette az ebédet kiegészítendő rizst és húst, majd Royra bízta a tálalást, míg ő a fürdőbe ment kezet mosni.

A két férfi a késői ebédnél először semleges témákról beszélgettek.

Újabb zavargások az ország keleti részén, a Führer átcsoportosította a csapotokat, Centralban viszonylag csend van, csak kisebb lopások zavarják az amúgy békés légkört. Fiatalkoruk óta együtt szolgálnak a seregnél és a hadviselés mindennapjaikba is beivódott.

A beszélgetést a nappaliban folytatták egy tál sütemény mellett, és Maes már az előző éjjelt említette volna, de a telefon csörgése megzavarta.

Mustang unottan sétált a készülékhez és emelte fel a kagylót.

- Roy Mustang lakása.

- Ezredes Úr, Alphonse Elric vagyok, nem zavarom? – szólt bele a fiatalabb Elric, egy fintort varázsolva Roy arcára.

- Nem zavarsz, hallgatlak. – jött a kimért válasz, a másik testvér hívásának jobban örült volna. Edward képes volt faképnél hagyni, még egy ebédre se hívhatta meg!

- Nos, igazából csak szeretnénk elmondani, hogy sikerül elcsípni egy vonatot, a bátyó épp a jegyet veszi meg. Nincs nála sok pénz, de Önre hivatkozva talán kiadják neki… - lendült bele, de hangja zavartan csengett, ebből a férfinak nem esett nehezére kitalálnia, Edward érzi, aljas húzás volt. – A bátyó szeretné tudni, hogy a további költségeket is állná-e… Valami fogadásról is beszélt, de nem értettem!

Roy mindent sejtő vigyorra húzta a száját és elkönyvelte magában, kiváló jóstehetség. Érezte, hogy azt az éjszakát nem tudja semmissé tenni, ifjú alkalmazottja még visszatér rá. Addig is, sakkban tartja, de Ed nem tud valamit: ő jobb játékos, a visszavágó még hátravan.

- Hivatkozzon rám, hétfőn megírom a hivatalos papírokat is, addig ne mászkáljatok sok helyre, nem mindenütt lesz elég az órája!

- Hálásan köszönöm a segítségét, ezredes Úr! – lelkesedett Alphonse, a háttérben Edward hangját is hallani lehetett.

- Al, gyere, mindjárt indul a vonat és nem lesz helyünk!

- Megyek már, Bátyó! – szólt oda testvére, Roy gúnyosan felhorkant.

- Mond meg az Acélnak, hogy neki bárhol akad hely, a törpék a poggyásztartón is kényelmesen elférnek!

- Ezredes Úr, ezt inkább nem adnám át… - suttogta a telefonba, az emlegetett személyt azonban így se tudta átverni.

- Mit üzen az a piperkőc nagyképű hólyag?

- Majd jelentkezünk, viszontlátásra! – csapta le a fiatalabb Elric gyorsan a telefont, mielőtt bátyja végigzongorázza az összes sértését felettesére.

Mustang felvont szemöldökkel hallgatta a telefon búgását, hogy a kapcsolat megszakadt. Ez jellemző Edwardra, tesz egy kis látogatást felettesénél, lead valami halandzsát, mint jelentést, követelőzik egy kicsit, majd ha megkapja, amiért jött, már távozik is. Köszönés nélkül persze.

- Útra keltek ismét, igaz?

- Valahogy úgy… - tette le a telefont csendesen. – Pár hónapig nem fog jelentkezni, mindig ezt csinálja. – huppant le a férfi mellé és hátradőlt. Maes sunyin elmosolyodott.

- Azért örülök, hogy nem történt végül semmi… részegen nem biztos, hogy a jó maradt volna meg benne…

- Tegnap nem így gondoltad. – morrant Roy, teljesen igaza volt Maesnek. Így is messzire mentek, Edward valamennyire biztosan emlékezni fog.

- Csak rád kell nézni, az arcodra van írva, hogy csalódott vagy. Nem úgy sikerült az éjszakád, ahogy azt eltervezted… Roy! Miért nem házasodsz meg végre..?

- Miért jössz mindig ezzel…? – csattant fel a fiatalabb és megrázta a fejét. – Nem kötöm le magam, fiatal vagyok hozzá! – harapott egy süteménybe, amit egy pillanat múlva félre is nyelt…

- És kicsapongó… vagy tán szerelmes?


	5. Páncélban a cicaerő

**5. fejezet - Cicatéma**

Az ifjú alkimista durcás arccal ült a vonaton. Testvére, Alphonse aznap sokadjára próbálta jobb kedvre deríteni – sikertelenül. Mindössze annyit ért el, hogy a szöszi egy kalapot nyomott a fejébe, és jobban összehúzta magán a kabátját. Al lemondóan sóhajtott, Ed hisztis, kezelhetetlen és agresszív, ilyenkor jobb hagyni. Talán, napok múlva megnyugszik, hitegette magát a fiatalabb srác, tekintettel testvére állapotára.

Ezt a kalauznak már nehezebb volt beadni, miután Ed minden teketória nélkül felugrott az ülésre, és ráfújt… A középkorú férfi előbb csak őrültnek nézte, de egy pillanattal később, mikor a hosszú, piros kabát alól kivillant valami… Valami nagyon nem oda illő, saját maga miatt kezdett aggódni, vagyis inkább elméje épségét kérdőjelezte meg.

Az utazás többi része aránylag békésen telt; Ed alig tíz percenként ugrott fel, hogy merre járnak, és mikor kell átszállnia.

* * *

~*~

Edward egy éjjel hirtelen ébredt, szíve majd' kiugrott mellkasából, légzése szaggatott volt.

Álmában hangosan felsóhajtott, és a sápatag bőrön végigsimított, a gerincen végighaladva a tarkó felé, beletúrt a selymes tincsekbe, de a férfi a vállához bújt, és fogaival karcolva bőrét ingerelte, miközben szabad kezével a combjait húzta széjjel…

Az ágyékánál érezte, hogy a bizsergető érzés nem csak az álmában járta át a testét, és igencsak sietve kereste fel a mosdót.

Reggel minden tagja álmosságot kiáltott, le volt lassulva, és kínosan gondolt vissza az álmára. Ez már nem először fordul elő, mégis kitűnt a többi közül. Mintha már történt volna vele hasonló, csak épp nem álomban, hanem… Idegesen megrázta a fejét, ezzel is próbálván kiűzni álmának – vagy képzelgéseinek – legkisebb morzsáját is.

Al fáradhatatlanul kérdezgette, mi a baja, miért ilyen zaklatott, de kérdései üres fülekre találtak csupán. Edward aznap éjjel úgy aludt, mint a kis angyal, és látszólag vissza is tért töretlen önbizalma, hogy neki sikerülni fog.

A napok gyorsan teltek, túl gyorsan. A pénzük vészesen csökkent és napról napra vesztették el a reményt, hogy már csak bottal üthetik a nyomát. Alphonse bizakodóbb volt, hiszen neki nem akadtak problémái a szabad ég alatti táborozással, de Ednek kezdett elege lenni.

Minden este fázott.

Éhes volt.

Ez mind heteken át, majd a hetek két teljes hónappá híztak.

Eme apróságok miatt a szokásosnál is agresszívebb lett. A helyzet csak egyre fokozódott, míg nem értek végre egy kellemesebb részére az országnak, ahol az idő is elfogadható volt. Egy telefon Al részéről, mikor is közölték, hogy a számlájukon bizony csinos kis összeg lapul egészen attól a naptól fogva, hogy ügyesen lenullázták. Mindezt az állam állja, egészen pontosan kedvenc felettese a szőke kis alkimistának. A gondolattól nem hogy jó kedve lett, sőt…

Tett egy kisebb kitérőt a városban, remélve, kilométereket róva lecsillapodik háborgó lelke, amit még ilyen irdatlan messziről is felkavart egy bizonyos bosszantó alak. Azalatt, hogy ő a sivatagi városban körözött, Al régi jó-rossz hobbijának élve befogadott egy kis helyes szőrgombócot, mint mondta, pont olyan gyönyörű arany szemei vannak, mint a bátyónak alapon…

Bátyó mégse örült a kis szőrmóknak, bár nem volt alkalma közelebbről megismerkedni eredeti alakjával…

Apja nyomára bukkant nagy városnézési körútja közben, de a férfi addigra sehol se volt. Gyorsan Al keresésére indult, és már ketten nézték át a szállás minden részét, átvizsgálva az utolsó kis papírfecnit is. Azt a kevés hátrahagyott anyagot, amit Edward transzmutációval visszaállított, felhasználták. Fájdalom, de semmi nyom nem maradt utána, amivel megtudhatták volna, hová indult, csak néhány kísérlete maradt és egy aprócska kő. Gyanították, hogy nem a tökéletes, hibátlan Bölcsek Köve, de a célnak történetesen megfelelt.

Rövid felkészültség után a kör utolsó vonalát is berajzolta, majd mindketten hosszan hallgattak. Al besétált a közepébe, és Ed úgy gondolta, nem kell tovább húzni az időt, még a végén elbizonytalanodnak.

Az az átkozott macska pedig Al páncéljában maradt…

Alphonse első ijedtségében azt hitte, Edward meghalt. Mozdulatlan volt, teste kihűlt.

Az egyenértékűség egy különös formát öltött: Al visszakapta a testét, de Ed nem kapta vissza se az eredeti karját, se a lábát. Kapott helyette két kis édes cicafület és egy cicafarkat, ugyanolyan aranyszínűt, mint amilyen a macskáé volt. Ha ez nem lett volna elég csapás szegény alkimistára, még bizonyos más dolgokat is megörökölt…

Al egy héten át ápolta, mire vissza tudtak indulni a fővárosba, de Ednek már aznap éjjel újra érdekes álma volt, és felettese nevét motyogva ébredt… Minél jobban gondolkozott, annál inkább kezdte zavarni a dolog. Vissza kell térjen minél hamarabb.

Várja valaki.

* * *

~*~

- Biztos, hogy jó ötlet ilyen állapotban odamenj? És ez a kalap is olyan furcsán áll rajtad! – kérdezte sokadszorra a fiatalabb, ámde magasabb testvér. Magas és nyúlánk volt, csinos arcán aggodalom ült.

- A kalapomról leszállni! És igen, vissza kell menjek, de te csak menj haza Winryékhez. Most úgyse bírnám elviselni, hogy még ő is nyúzzon! – húzta a száját a szőke lányt és a kezében elmaradhatatlan csavarkulcsot felidézve. – Ne aggódj értem, Al! – intett még a peronról, a vonat épp mozgásba lendült. Al hosszan nézett ki az ablakból, bátyja ugyanolyan meggondolatlan maradt, mint volt. Van, ami sohasem változik.

Ha épp rájön a „szeretethiány", ahogy ő nevezte, Edward nagyon csúnyán beég. Central nagyváros, volt oka az aggodalomra. Drukkolt Ednek, hogy az ezredes csípje fülön, ő biztos megint a pártfogásába veszi. Ha tudta volna, mit kíván, talán sose fordul meg még a fejében sem az ötlet…

Ed nem bírt nyugton maradni, állandóan a távolt figyelte, jön-e már a Centralba tartó vonata? Mire beérkezett a szerelvény, ő már fenn is volt rajta.

Várja a gazdi…


	6. Cicautak Centralban

**6. fejezet **

**

* * *

**

Edward visszatér Centralba, hogy a fogadásnak eleget tegyen. Azalatt Royt eltemette kis híján az irathalmaz, de drága jó főhadnagya, Hawkey szemmel tartotta...

* * *

Egy hónap telt el, hogy Edward egyszerűen megpattant, hátrahagyva kanos és győzelemittas felettesét. Tulajdonképpen nem kellett félteni a férfit, remekül elvolt, Maes gondoskodott a napi adrenalinról: sajátos terápiával boldogította szeretett barátját, minden áldott nap megtámadta egy egész fényképkupaccal. Roy az első héten megkergette Maest, a másodikon Riza kergette meg őt, amiért nem halad a munkájával, harmadik héten Riza érte ment reggel, munkája hanyagolása végett, míg a negyedik héten már Roy ment Maes irodájába látogatást tenni fényképnézés ürüggyel. Még ezt is jobban elviselte, mint testőre, bébiszittere vagy hívjuk is bárhogyan Hawkey főhadnagy odaadó gondoskodását: a nő bekeményített és a férfi fülét rángatva kérdezgette, mi az a temérdek papír, ami a káoszt csak tovább fokozza eleve pokolbéli helység kinézetű irodájában. A fülcibáláshoz még jóslás tartozott – a felsőbb vezetés vár több jelentést is, gond lesz – egy alapos leszidás, fenyegetés majd előkerült a fegyver is.

Így teltek hát Mustang napjai. Természetesen a harmadik hét első napjától Hawkey kisasszony minden áldott reggel autóval ment a Láng Alkimistáért. A lényegesen lerövidített idővel ellentétben is sokszor elkéstek, hisz a férfi nem arról volt híres, hogy rohan dolgozni. Egyszer Riza tanúk előtt – két szomszéd néni – húzta ki Royt egy szál alsónadrágban…

Talán mégis megérdemel a férfi egy kis sajnálatot? A válasz minden beosztottjától egyértelmű nem volt. Egy erős, határozott nem. Roy imádta őket túlóráztatni, persze azért, mert ő nem képes időben elkészülni. Semmi meglepő nem volt Havocék kedvességén…

* * *

Edward ráfújt két emberre is Central felé tartva. Az egyik kutyával volt, és az eb megtorpant a székénél. A férfi megkérdezte, leülhet-e. A válasz magáért beszélt…

A másik ugyan nem kutyával közeledett felé, de a szagát megérezte. A hátán is felállt a szőr és persze az új testrészein is… Utóbbi is inkább másik helyet keresett… Így esett, hogy az idősebbik Elric a fővárosig egyedül utazott.

Centralba befutva fürgén leugrott a szerelvényről, egyetlen csomagját, az ütött-kopott bőröndjét szorosan magához szorította. Mellkasában nyomást érzett, szíve hevesebben vert. Most már csak meg kell találnia a férfit… Hétfői napot tekintve, csak egy helyen lehetett. Egyenesen arra vette az irányt, alig figyelve a környezetére. A nap kellemesen sütött, sehol egy felhő, épp ideális volt, hogy kint sétáljon. Farka néha kilógott a hosszú kabát alól, de a kalap feltűnőbb volt. Legszívesebben levette volna, füleit már-már blokkolva érezte.

A Főhadiszállástól nem messze megtorpant: elég sokan nyüzsögtek már a környékén is, és ez zavaró lett volna. Nem, oda inkább mégse megy be. Különben is, kora délután volt. Pár óra, és az Ezredes biztos hazaér. Amilyen naplopó, talán már otthon lustálkodik.

Hm, irány a lakása! – szegte fel a fejét, és ráérősen poroszkált a célpont felé. Alig jutott kétutcányit… Merre is lakott a férfi…?

* * *

Roy délig bírta Riza diktatórikus felügyeletét. Egy percig se tovább. Úgy érezte, a feje széthasad, kezéből minden ereje távozik és elejti a tollat, szemei lecsukódnak. Homlokát egy izgalmas levélen pihentette. Neki címezték, a határidő gonoszan kiemelve, de esze ágában se volt megmoccanni. Riza félelmetesen hamar visszatért a mosdóból és megállt az asztal mellett.

- Elakadt valamiben? – kérdezte, segítőkészen. Tehát nem szabadul. Riza segít neki, ami egyenlő azzal, hogy addig ülnek benn, amíg nem végeznek mindennel.

Eközben, a főhadiszállástól nem messze, egy szöszi srác ült a bőröndjén, szemét le se vette a kapuról, ahol Roynak kéne felbukkannia. Annyira belefeledkezett felettese várásába, hogy elbambult, és Maest észre se vette. A szemüveges férfi ezzel szemben hamar kiszúrta, feltűnő piros kabátja messziről vonzotta a tekintetet.

- Szevasz, Edward! – harsant fel közvetlen mellette, Ed pedig ijedten borult el bőröndöstül. A fenekére, pontosabban a farkára esett, az új szőrös testrész pedig igen érzékeny volt. Nagyot nyekkent, de reflexből fején tartotta a kalapot, hogy fülecskéi ne kerüljenek közszemlére.

Maes vigyorra húzta a száját és kezét nyújtotta.

- Csak nem az ezredest várod? – trafált bele.

- Pont őt. – vont vállat Ed, közben leporolta magát. Ismét furcsán kavarogtak az érzései, örökölt tulajdonságai kiújultak. Maes reggel átölelte kollégája vállát, Roy édeskés parfümje pedig a ruháján is érezhető volt. Ed megdermedt, tekintete megváltozott: álmodozó lett, a levegőt hosszan szívta be az orrán.

- Még dolgozik, Riza rajta tartja a szemét! Még kicsit várnod… valami gond van? – fogta meg a srác vállát, aki két karjával fogta meg a karját és szippantott bele. Maes jól látta a változást, még egy kicsit zavarba is jött, hogy egy fiú tapogatja, és szagolgatja a ruháját.

- Ez Roy illata… - sóhajtotta, arcát a kék anyagba fúrta.

- Edward, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte nagyot nyelve, agya lázasan pörgött. Eddig nem úgy ismerte meg a fiút, hogy bárkihez is bújt volna, főleg így, a nyílt utcán. – Zavarba hozol…

- Hm? – kérdezte homályos tekintettel felnézve, cicafarka izgatottan tekergőzött a ruha alatt, a vége ki is kandikált.

Ha valami, ez nem kerülte el a nyomozó figyelmét, és a hátán lesimítva megragadta ruhán keresztül.

- Edward, velem jönnél, kérlek? – kérdezte, de a srác felnyögött. Elengedte hát a farkát és más taktikához folyamodott. – Ma még biztos nem ebédeltél…

Nos, így kell a macskákat befogni…

Újabb három óra telt el, de addigra mindennel végeztek. Semmi se maradt másnapra, Riza elégedett volt, Roy pesszimista. Utálta a hónap végi elszámolásokat. Ilyenkor sosem lehet eleget ülni az irodában, másnapra ugyanúgy teret hódítottak íróasztalán. A nő is eképp gondolhatta, hisz ő maga küldte haza a férfit.

Még a mondat végére se jutott, az ajtó csapódott felettese mögött.

Sietve végigment az épületen, sőt, csak akkor lassított, mikor messzebb került a hatalmas létesítménytől. Az elmúlt hetekben nem történt gyilkosság, se nagyobb betörés, semmi olyan, ami rengeteg papírmunkával járt. Helyette a Führer elrendelte, hogy év vége előtt minden elszámolás kész legyen, időbe, sőt, az eddig elmaradtakat is pótolják. Ha ez nem lett volna elég, az összes leltárazást szintén, decemberig. Hogy ez mennyi plusz munkát adott Mustangnak? Rengeteget…

A Führer ötlete az egész katonaságot érintette, de persze nem egyelő arányban. Roynak a beosztottjait kellett többek közt „ellenőriznie". Mindenkinek külön mappája volt, amibe jelentéseik, adatlapjuk, szünnapjaik lejegyzése és sok más apróság is lapult. Unalmas pepecsmunka volt, nem szerette, de oldalán Rizával jól haladt.

Mustang hazafelé még vett vacsorára valót, de ezt leszámítva nyílegyenest ment a lakásához. Randira vagy hasonlóra régóta nem volt normálisan ideje, pedig nem is olyan régen még ő szólt be Havocnak, hogy egy igazi férfi képes időt szakítani a magánéletére is. Kellemetlen, de most a saját piszkálódása vigyorgott rá vissza.

Maes meghívta eközben Edwardot ebédelni. Felesége mosolyogva fogadta és érdeklődött, hogy megy a sorsuk, de csak tapintatoson. Ed elég csendes volt és úgy tűnt, nagyon meg van szeppenve. A kalapot pedig nem volt hajlandó levenni, ahogy a kabátot sem… Nem erőltették, de Elyshia egy óvatlan pillanatban a srác mögé lopózott. Maes és Glacier annyit vettek észre, hogy a fiú hirtelen kihúzza magát, teste megfeszül és fájdalmasan felnyög. Az asszony most érezte elérkezettnek az időt, hogy a kislányt elkísérje aludni…

- Nahát, Elyshia, nem szabad a vendéget bántani! Gyere, menjünk egyet pihenni, jó? – húzta el a gyermeket, Ed pedig megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

Maes megvárta, míg magukra maradnak. Ekkor komolyan nézett a fiúra.

- Történt valami? Még sosem láttalak kalapban… - kezdte óvatosan, de a srác nem szólalt meg, csak dacosan elvett egy sütit és lehajtott fejjel majszolni kezdte. Idejét se tudta, mikor evett ilyen finomat…

A férfi nem siettette, de tudta, hogy valami nem stimmel. Türelmesen kezdte kérdezgetni…

Edward nehezen, de megnyílt Maes előtt. Levette a kalapot, és a kabátot is. Újabb sütik éltüntetése után Maes rájött, a srác nem nagyon tudja, mi folyik körülötte. Nem az ő szakterülete volt, de a nyomokból ítélve kiméra lett. A főhadiszállás előtti incidens annak tudható be, hogy Ed érzékei kicsit felerősödtek és az illattól begerjedt. A puszta gondolattól is kirázta a hideg, nem éppen mindennapi élmény volt…

Hagyta kicsit pihenni, és édesen alvó kislányához besurrant. Sokáig eltudta nézni, ahogyan alszik, Ednek pedig ez hiányzott. Fejében megpróbálta összerakni az útvonalat, hol lakik az ezredes. Leült a térképet böngészni és nagyjából be is tudta azonosítani, hol van, merre akar menni. Mire visszaért a boldog apuka, már indulásra kész volt…

* * *

Roy otthon lepakolt, készített vacsorára valót és a sütőben hagyta, hogy melegen tartsa.

Elment fürödni, a vizet bőven megengedte, töltött a tusfürdőből és elmerült a habok közt. Fejét hátradöntötte a kád peremére, szemét lehunyta. A forró fürdő percek alatt teljesen ellazította, és erre most nagy szüksége volt. A héten kipihentnek kell lennie, hogy munkáját jól végezze. Hétvégén pedig elmegy szórakozni, randira hív valakit… Elgondolkozott a lehetőségeken és elmosolyodott.

Ed legyalogolta a lábait, kereste Mustang lakását, de eltévedt. Már lement a nap, ő pedig sorra járta az utcákat. Egy helyen végre ismerős lett neki a környék, és alig húsz perc séta után megérkezett a lakáshoz. Izgatott lett, a kapucsengőn ott volt a férfi neve…

Mustang nyűgösen lépett ki a kádból. Felvett egy fürdőköntöst és abban nyitott ajtót. Edwardot meglátva teljes volt a döbbenet az arcán.

- Acél?


	7. Ismét Mustang vonzáskörében

**7. fejezet** - Pipere Ezredes

Katiet megkérdeztem, melyik ficimhez írjak a hirtelen rám támadt ihletáradatban, ő pedig ezt javasolta :)

Szeretem ezt a történetet, kicsit perverz és mégiscsak cicaEd... Most egy átvezető-féle jön, jó olvasást és késeket letenni...

* * *

Edward kissé zavarba jött Roy láttán. Nagyon is kezdtek visszatérni az emlékei egy bizonyos _ferde_ éjszakáról, csak arra nem emlékezett, mi lett a vége.

Roy hátrébb állt az ajtóból, hisz kint sötétedett és Ed bizonyára aznap jött vissza. Nem küldheti el szállást kersni, no meg egy parányi hátsószándék is felütötte a fejét agyának erre kiélezett részében.

- Már azt hittem, vissza se térsz, míg el nem éred a minimum a százhatvanöt centit! – piszkálódott, hátha szóra bírja Edet. – No, megkukultál? – nézett rá megütközve, de a széke csak óvatosan belépett a lakásba. Kalapja alól úgy nézett fel Royra, hogy annak gyanús kezdett lenni a dolog.

Az ezredes bizony hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy viszonylag átlagosnak induló eszmecseréjük – tehát valamelyikük sértegetni kezdi a másikat – rövid időtartalmon belül vad szájkaratévá fokozódik, aminek véget vet Edward besértődése, vagy megkíséreli Royt a saját nyálába fojtani. Vagy belép Riza és rendet tesz az óvodások közt…

Roy most ledöbbent.

**Nagyon.**

Pislogott párat és már várta Edward kitörését, és nekirontson, miközben elmondja őt mindennek, kezdve a nemi hovatartozásától a rokonság meggyalázásáig… De nem. Semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Roy _komolyan_ aggódni kezdett és megpróbálta másodpercek alatt diagnosztizálni Ed állapotát.

- Edward, nem vagyok orvos. Mond, mi történt veled? kérdezte végül, hátha Ed elárulja a nagy titkot, milyen kórban szenved éppen, hogy még nem verte laposra. Továbbra is fürkészte a fiút és szeme megakadt valami furcsán… Ed hátuljánál valami megmozdult a kabát alatt. Ed kitalálta a gondolatait és már meg is magyarázta, bár csak tovább fokozta ezredese aggodalmát.

- A farkam nem tudtam begyömöszölni a nadrágomba, így kint hagytam… - sóhajtott és igyekezett nem dülöngélni.

A sokk Royt ismét váratlanul érte…

Edward sok mindent szokott a fejéhez vágni, több cenzúrát is igényelne, de a _férfiasságot_ eddig kihagyta az áradatból. Akaratlanul is elképzelte a dolgot és csak akkor eszmélt fel parázna képeiből, mikor a szőke a fölre ült és onnan is lejjebb kívánt süllyedni.

Próbálta gyorsan fölkaparni, közben halkan szitkozódott és átkozta Ed súlyát. Halvány lilája sem volt, mi baja lehet, de az ágyáig elcibálta és miközben levetkőztette kissé, ő maga is megszédült.

Ednek cicafüle lett…

Mustang leült az ágyra és közelebb hajolt Edhez, hogy füleit jobban szemügyre vehesse. A látvánnyal nem elégedett meg, ujjaival is érinteni akarta a szőrös kiegészítőket.

Selymes, puha, aranyszín szőr borította a füleket.

Tovább akart menni, feszegetni a határt, amennyire csak lehetséges volt. Feltérdelt az ágyra és Ed fölé hajolt, orrával végigsimított az egyik kis fülecskén. A bársonyos, kellemes tapintású testrész már-már könyörgött, hogy tovább birizgálja. Még közelebb bújt hozzá, ajkaival is érintette, de Ed apró kis morranása meghátráltatta.

Roy Mustang inkább levette a kabátot és a cipőt róla, felfedezve még egy gyanús apróságot. Illetve, nem is volt olyan apróság Ed cicafarka…

Szívesen megtapogatta volna azt is, de ez még neki is_ bizarr_ volt. Legalábbis, egyelőre. Inkább visszament a fürdőbe kicsit lazulni.

* * *

A kiadós pancsolás után a konyhába ment, melegíteni vacsorának valót Ednek. Biztosra vette, hogy a fiú ennek nagyon fog örülni, ha felkel. Már ha nem ébred már fel rögtön az illatokra…

Roy megérzése helyesnek bizonyult, a paplan megmozdult, majd egy álmos fiú ült fel az ágyon. Még félálomban is a levegőbe szimatolt és ez ébresztően hatott rá. Kitámolygott a konyha felé megnézni, mi a vacsi…

Az ajtóban megtámaszkodott, szíve hevesebben kezdett verni Royt látva. Az alvástól kicsit tisztábban látta helyzetét. Kezdett rájönni, miért fárad el mostanában hamarabb, mint szokott. Hála a plusz érzékszerveknek és öröklött tulajdonságainak, teste nagyobb terhelésnek lett kitéve. Néha úgy érezte, bizony nincs tisztában tetteivel…

Az idősebb katona megérezte, hogy figyeli valaki. Hátra fordult és szélesen elvigyorodott a szöszit látva.

- Mindjárt kész a vacsora. Sütöttem pár virslit is, gondolom, nagyon éhes lehetsz már.

Ed emlékezett a Maes vendégszeretetére, de a sütemény csak ideig-óráig telítette el.

- Eléggé… Tud főzni? – figyelte a tűzhelyen lévő serpenyőt majd az asztalra kitett finomságokat: krumpli, saláta, valamilyen szósz… Ezt biztos nem étteremből hozatta, főleg, hogy a mosogatóban is volt már néhány szennyes edény.

- Meglepődnél, ha igen? De tegezz, kérlek.

- Meg hát. Azt hittem, te olyan… - kicsit elbizonytalanodott, merje-e kimondani, de úgy döntött, ha már tegeződnek… - Szóval kicsit elkényeztetettnek tűntél. – bökte ki.

Roy felnevetett, igazából gyerekkorában tényleg elkapatták, és a kényelmet sem vetette meg.

- Attól még nem étteremből rendelem a vacsorát…

- Tehát az vagy? – vigyorodott el Ed és nagyot nyelt a virslik láttán. Gusztusosan néztek ki…

- Azért annyira nem… - emelte meg a szemöldökét Roy és elzárta a gázt. – Nos, jössz vacsorázni?

- Persze… - ült is le és amint Roy elé tette a tálat, szedett magának.

Nagy étvággyal esett neki, rég evett ennyire finom ételeket. Annyira belefeledkezett a finomságokba, hogy csak késve vette észre, hogy kedvenc ezredese csak egy pohár gyümölcslevet iszogat.

- Te nem vagy szomjas? – kérdezte, de a férfi a fejét rázva töltött Ednek is innivalót.

- Már ettem. Vegyél még nyugodtan…

Ed mosolyogva szedett még egy keveset és két falat közt elmosolyodott.

- Vigyázol az alakodra, mi?

Roy hamiskás vigyorral dőlt előrébb a székén.

- Én igen. De te, úgy látszik, kevésbé. Hogy sikerült _elmacskásodnod_? – érdeklődött halkan.

A szöszi megállt a rágásban és lehervadt a mosoly az arcáról. No ezt el is felejtette…

- Hát. – kezdte és hagyta is abba. Erre most mit mondjon? Olyan szépen elhasalt második emberi transzmutációjában, hogy az már több mint kínos.

- Hallgatlak… - fürkészte Roy az arcát. – De nem zavarlak az evésben. Megágyazok neked, erre pedig visszatérünk! – cirókálta meg Ed egyik fülecskéjét kifelé menet.

A szőke kiegészítőin minden szőrszál égnek meredt és furcsa borzongás futott végig rajta. Mustang nem egyszerűen jóképű férfi volt…

* * *

Roy a kanapén ágyazott meg Edonak. Elég kis termetű a srác, kényelmesebben elfér rajta, mint ő. Éppen a takarót terítette a kanapéra, mikor Ed kilépett a konyhából. Jóllakottan figyelte Royt, bár amit látott, nem nagyon tetszett neki, de ő maga se tudta volna megmondani, miért.

- Hallgatlak, Edward. Mit műveltél megint?

- Honnan gondolja… mármint gondolod, hogy valamit elszúrtam? – kapta fel Ed a vizet, hogy ezredese már megint túl hamar rájön, mi a helyzet.

Roy cicceget egyet annak jeléül, hogy ez azért várható.

- Ismerlek már valahonnan. Nos, kíváncsian várom a történetet.

Ed felfújta az arcát, karját keresztbe fonta.

- Ejj már! – csattant fel, de végül lehuppant az ágyára, lábait keresztbe tette és széttárta a karját. – Mennyire részletesen?

- A lényeget…

- Elszúrtam egy kísérletet. – sóhajtotta Ed tettetett közönyösséggel.

- Ennél azért részletesebben, ha kérhetlek.

- Ez volt a lényeg… - nézett farkasszemet Royjal. – Na, jó. Al testét visszahoztam, de egy macskát rejtegetett a páncéljában. A többit kitalálod, nem? – vakarta meg zavartan a tarkóját.

Roy gonoszan felkuncogott.

- És talán Alphonse nem szólt neked a macskáról? Vagy van itt valami más…?

- Hát… Elkapkodtam. Ezt akartad hallani? – fújt a felettesére és elkapta a fejét.

- Igen! De komolyra fordítva a szót… Mit érzel? Teljesen egyesült veled, átvetted az érzékeit? Felborult valami azóta az életedben? – szegezte a kérdéseit a fiúnak. – Edward, lényeges tudnom… - tette még hozzá finoman.

Ed aprót biccentett.

- Kiéleződött a hallásom, a látásom nem változott, de a szaglásom igen. Jobb az egyensúlyom, viszont fáradékonyabb lettem. Gondolom, a megnövekedett érzékekkel járt együtt. Ööö, asszem' ennyi… - dőlt hátra, karjait a kanapé fejtámlájára feltéve.

- Félelmetes. A végén még sötétben felmászol a plafonra és kiszagolod a falban motoszkáló bogarakat… - nyögte, elérve Ednél a forráspontot. Az agyának forráspontot.

- Ne szemétkedj, Mustang! – villantotta a szemét a szólítottra.

- Jó, jó! És Al? Ő jól van? Sikerült visszaállítsad a testét? – terelte a beszélgetést békésebb vizekre, de az elégedett mosoly már felült a képére.

- Persze, visszakapta a testét. – legyintett Edward, mintha csak egy rajzszöget szúrt volna a falba. – Mindig is zseni voltam, várható volt, hogy egyszer megcsinálom! – húzta ki magát önelégülten, ami inkább Royhoz illett.

- De kis önelégült valaki… Na, én most rendet rakok a konyhában. Addig helyezkedj kényelembe. – hagyta Edet kicsit magára.

* * *

Ed tett egy kitérőt a fürdőbe. Első dolga volt végigkutatni Roy pipereholmijait…

Végigszagolgatta a különböző kencéket és minden kis tubust, tégelyt, remélve, talál magának valót. Egy parfümön is megakadt a tekintete…

Lecsavarta a kupakot és hosszan belélegezte a finom illatot. Roy nem csak hogy élni tud, de minden hozzá tartozó illat bódító volt. Egyszerűen felébresztette Edben a vágyat, hogy a férfin is érezze… Minden erejével próbált koncentrálni arra, hogy ne rohanjon a konyhába és tegye nevetségessé magát, hogy beteperi felettesét…

Nehezen letette a üvegcsét és nyújtózkodva levadászott egy sampont, közben bosszankodott, miért teszi azt olyan magasra Roy…

A tubust győzelemittasan forgatta a kezébe majd lecsavarta a kupakot. Kissé fintorgott a vaníliaillattól, hogy azért Roy se lehet ennyire piperkőc, majd elolvasta a feliratot…

Síkosító…

Gyorsan visszatornázta az elvétett terméket és lejjebb kezdett nézelődni.

- Ah, végre. Nincs még egy ilyen idióta ezredes! – bosszankodott bevonulva a tusolóba a samponnal.

Bőven megengedte a vizet, kiélvezve a bőség zavarát. Jóllakott, a víz meleg volt és épp egy pofátlanul jóképű férfi fürdőszobáját vette birtokba.

Roy elmosogatott, rendet tett és az aznapi újságot is kétszer átfutotta, de Edward nem jött elő a fürdőből. Remélte, hogy nem fulladt a zuhanyzóba. A biztonság kedvéért inkább benyitott…

Ed a tusfürdőért akart épp nyúlni, ám azt a polcon felejtette. Kilibbent a zuhanykabinból, pont akkor, mikor Mustang benyitott…

* * *

Folyt.köv!

Tessék véleményezni, én pedig megpróbálok tempósabban írni.

Következő frissítést az Éget, mint a Láng vagy a Katonaélet szenvedi el.

Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
